


Bite-Size

by flightyrock, ohstars, SpiderVerseBigBangMods



Series: Sentence-By-Sentence Prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Prompt Fic, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spoilers, Spider-Verse, SpiderVerse Big Bang Prompts, svbb 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightyrock/pseuds/flightyrock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderVerseBigBangMods/pseuds/SpiderVerseBigBangMods
Summary: Peter and Miles take a break from patrolling and Peter teaches Miles another valuable Spider-Man lesson.





	Bite-Size

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by ohstars and flightyrock during a Spider-Verse Big Bang Sentence-By-Sentence Prompt. Each author took turns alternating writing sentences based on the below prompt:
> 
> "Anything is bite-sized if you try hard enough."

“Anything is bite-sized if you try hard enough,” Peter says as he pours a handful of m&ms into his mouth.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's  _ not  _ how that works," Miles said doubtfully, but eyeing the granola bar in his hand all the same.

 

Peter shrugs. “Sure it is.”

 

Then, just to prove the point, he poured an even bigger handful into his mouth, cheeks bulging with candy.

 

“How exactly?” Miles asks as he snaps off a part of his granola bar.

 

Between crunches, Peter said, "You know, just," and made a vague motion with his free hand.

 

“That’s all you got?” Miles raised an eyebrow and snapped off a bit more.

 

“Well” -Peter scratches his head- “if it can fit in your mouth, then it’s bite-sized.”

 

"I could fit this whole thing in my mouth, and it's definitely not bite-sized."

 

“Did you take one bite?”

 

"Not yet," Miles rolled his eyes.

 

“If you can take one bite, then it’s bite-sized,” Peter reminds as he dumps the rest of the m&ms in his mouth.

 

Miles shrugged and started to cram the entire bar into his mouth.

 

Peter claps his shoulder and says, “There ya go!”

 

Miles turned and tried to grin at his mentor, but his cheeks were too full.

 

Peter shakes his head, laughing. “You’ll get there, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This was a part of the Spider-Verse Big Bang as a way to kickstart creativity and experiment with characters. 
> 
> Find us at: spiderversebigbang.tumblr.com
> 
> We're still looking for participants! 
> 
> Author Sign-Ups close: April 12th
> 
> Other Sign-Ups (artists, pinch-hitters, betas, and story coaches) close: May 10th


End file.
